<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby ~ oliver wood by tori_lupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485557">baby ~ oliver wood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_lupin/pseuds/tori_lupin'>tori_lupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Imagines [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Oliver Wood, Reunions, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_lupin/pseuds/tori_lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Um so basically I didn't rly wanna go into detail about her pregnancy bc that's kinda boring and I don’t know a thing about being pregnant, obviously.<br/>I kinda already named your kid.<br/>I'm an american so I don't know the metric system, sorry!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Wood/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Imagines [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby ~ oliver wood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um so basically I didn't rly wanna go into detail about her pregnancy bc that's kinda boring and I don’t know a thing about being pregnant, obviously.<br/>I kinda already named your kid.<br/>I'm an american so I don't know the metric system, sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was my last year at Hogwarts. I had been dating Oliver Wood, the quidditch crazed Gryffindor keeper, for about 8 months now. Everyone always thought that Oliver was too madly in love with quidditch to have time for a girlfriend, but he proved them all wrong when he asked me out, on the quidditch pitch, right after winning a game, in front of the whole school, with fireworks from the dang Weasley twins. I had a small crush on him for a few years beforehand but that just sent me head over heels for him. The week before a game, I would help Oliver with his plays and help him practice by chucking quaffles at him during our free period. I was actually really good at it, but I got a really bad injury when I was younger that gave me a bit of PTSD when I would play in an actual game so I just quit. That was one of the many things Oliver loved about me, the fact that I knew how quidditch worked. Oliver spent a lot of time fixating on quidditch but I was okay with that because it gave me time to work on my homework and hang out with my friends. I did NOT want to be one of those girls that got a boyfriend and ditched her friends, so it kind of worked out perfectly, or so I thought. Our seventh year would be over in a few weeks and Oliver was more focused on quidditch than ever. He really wants to play for Puddlemere United as a professional keeper. He spends more and more time out on the pitch or locked up in his dorm thinking of ways to get better. I understood this and just left him be for a little bit. I thought I was being a good girlfriend by giving him his space and not interfering with his goals but he thought the opposite. He thought that I was ignoring him and turns out that the only thing on his mind when he was locked up in his dorm, was me. After a week of not speaking to each other, he decided to confront me about it when I was in the library finishing an essay.</p>
<p>"Hey Y/N." he said as he sat down in the chair beside me.</p>
<p>"Hi Ollie." I didn't look up at him because I was almost done but if I had, I would've seen the sad expression on his face.</p>
<p>"Why have you been ignoring me?"</p>
<p>"What? No I haven't."</p>
<p>"Yes, you have. This is the first time we've talked in a week."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you've been busy. I was just-"</p>
<p>"Don't blame this on me Y/N."</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to. I didn't think it sounded like that."</p>
<p>"Well, I think we should break up."</p>
<p>"Wh-what? Why?" Tears started pooling in my eyes. I set down my quill and finally looked at him. His face was just, blank.</p>
<p>"I just think that, that maybe we aren't meant to be together. I love you, I always will, but I just feel like I'm the only one putting the work (that doesn't sound right but idk) into this relationship." </p>
<p>"Ollie I- I didn't, I- What? All I do is support you. I come to your games, I help you practice, I help with your plays, I don't complain when you spend the whole day with your team without saying one word to me." Now I was just angry, those tears were angry tears now. "Hell, I didn't say anything when you didn't say anything to me for a whole week! I should! I should complain that you don't spend any time with me anymore unless it has something to do with quidditch but I don't!" And now they're back to sad tears. "I don't, because I know that quidditch is your life and now, I can see that I'm not even a part of it anymore. Maybe you're right, we should break up."</p>
<p>He just stared at me. I couldn't tell if he was sad, relieved, or just shocked that I snapped at him. I never got the chance to find out before he scooted the chair back, got up, and left. I just sat there crying, ruining my essay in the process. I guess I'm single now. I started packing up my things as fast as I could. All I wanted was to get out of there and into the comfort of my dorm. </p>
<p>Oliver and I hadn't spoken since we broke up 3 weeks ago. Before I knew it, it was the last day of school. My friends and I were all crying as we packed up our things and left our dorm for the last time. Y/F/N and I had met here and instantly became friends. I couldn't believe we were leaving. The feast was wonderful and I had to hold back my tears when we were leaving the Great Hall. We had about 20 minutes before we would be heading over to the boats. I decided to just walk around the grounds for the last time. I said goodbye to a couple of professors along the way and stopped when I eventually got to the quidditch pitch. I saw the captains from every team sitting on the field just talking. No fighting or snarky comments, just reminiscing on all the amazing memories they had gained from there. I got a little closer, just enough to hear but not to be seen. I heard Oliver, the quidditch crazed Gryffindor that broke my heart, talking about how he got a letter from Puddlemere United saying that he was the new reserve keeper. Although we weren't together anymore, I couldn't help but squeal internally for him. He was one step closer to his dreams. I was too. In a few weeks, I will be starting as a trainee at St. Mungos to become a healer. I've wanted to be a healer for as long as I can remember, too bad I never got to tell Oliver. Shaking the thought of Oliver out of my head, I walk back into the castle to head over to my friends before we go. A couple of minutes after I get over there, it's time to go. Time to leave the place I called home for 7 years. We all walk down to the boats that we took our first year when we first arrived. After everyone got into the boats, they started moving. Everyone was facing the castle as it started to get smaller and smaller until it eventually disappeared. I heard lots of people sniffling and crying as we got off the boats, myself included. A couple of hours later, we were back on platform 9 3/4. This would be some people's last time here and others wouldn't be back for at least 11 years. Little did I know that I would be a part of the little group that would be back in exactly 11 years.</p>
<p>TIME SKIP 3.5 years </p>
<p>It's been 3 years since I had my gorgeous daughter. I named her Rosaleigh, after Oliver's mum, but she prefers Rosie or Rose. I wanted to owl Oliver the second I found out I was pregnant but I had no idea where he lived. This year for her birthday, all she wanted, and I really mean all, was to go see her dad play quidditch in person. She wanted to see him for real even if she was a couple hundred feet from him. I know, I know. 'How can you keep a man from his child?' I wanted to tell him, I really did, but he wouldn't have had any time for her and I decided that having a father that never wanted to spend time with you would be more heartbreaking than her not having a father figure at all. Of course, she knows that Oliver is her dad. I've shown her countless pictures and he's all over the news a lot. Ironically, her birthday is on March 14th and there was a Puddlemere United Match on March 14th as well. When she opened her last present this morning and saw the tickets she ran around the house squealing and laughing. She was so incredibly happy. </p>
<p>Later when we were getting ready to go, I walked into Rosie's room to find her in the cutest little blue dress. I secretly really, really wanted Oliver to see her and how cute she is. I put on a cute outfit just in case he somehow saw us. We had blueberry pancakes for breakfast, put on our shoes, and left. I got a muggle car when she was born because there was absolutely no way I was going to apparate with her. That would just be awful for her. After about 20 minutes of driving, we arrived at the Ellis Moor Quidditch Stadium. Parking wasn't too bad because most people weren't driving. I got us nice seats that were in the middle of the middle. You could see everything from here. </p>
<p>Eventually, the game started. Oliver was an even better keeper than before. He only let in 2 quaffles the whole game. While we were watching I noticed something, he still had his promise ring on. All those stupid little butterflies came rushing back into me. He gave me a beautiful promise ring on our six month anniversary. They only come off when you stop loving or the other person or when it needs to be replaced by a wedding ring. He still loved me. I looked down at my left hand and stared at my ring. My promise ring.</p>
<p>THIRD POV</p>
<p>Oliver flew up to the hoops and positioned himself for the game. He was just looking around when something or someone caught his eye. He couldn't believe it. Y/N was there. He looked down at his ring and wondered if hers was still on too. Oliver had mentally kicked himself every day after their breakup and wanted nothing more than to get back together with her, but he had no idea where she went after they graduated. (He thought the girl next to you was someone else's kid)</p>
<p>YOUR POV</p>
<p>The game was over now and we were getting up to leave when I heard someone shouting my name. I thought I was just hearing things and turned my attention back to the ecstatic little girl tugging at my jeans. </p>
<p>"Y/N!" Oliver shouted again</p>
<p>I turned around only to meet the eyes of the man who stole my heart all those years ago.  </p>
<p>"I knew it was you." he said out of breath with that insanely attractive accent.</p>
<p>"You did great out there. I guess it's a good thing we broke up." I said smiling just thinking about the fact that he got his dreams. (stan a supportive ex)</p>
<p>"Thanks. Wait, what? No. That was terrible. I can't believe I was so naïve to think that you had anything to do with any of that."</p>
<p>Before you could say something, Rosie spoke up.</p>
<p>"Mummyyyyyyy! I want to go! I'm hungry!" </p>
<p>"Mummy?" Oliver asked, disappointed that someone got you already.</p>
<p>"Oh, erm. This is Rosie, my-" you took a deep breath before continuing, "our daughter."</p>
<p>Oliver's disappointed look was washed away at the word 'our' and a big cheeky smile was there now.</p>
<p>"Our?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, turns out I was a month pregnant when we broke up."</p>
<p>Thinking about the fact that he left you when you were pregnant with his child shattered his heart.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I wasn't there for you."</p>
<p>"It's alright. We managed pretty well."</p>
<p>"Do-does she know who I am?" </p>
<p>Rosie hadn't been paying attention to anything that was happening around her until I nudged her a little bit and she looked up. Her eyes lit up when she saw Oliver standing not too far from her.</p>
<p>"Daddy!" she squealed as she ran into his arms.</p>
<p>Tears were welling up in Oliver's eyes as he picked up his daughter. He ALWAYS wanted a little girl, especially one from you. </p>
<p>"Hello darling. You are one gorgeous girl, you know that?"</p>
<p>I just watched this precious moment and thanked Merlin that Oliver saw me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>